clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aether Amulet
The Aether Amulet is a very odd Elemental Amulet. Many people classify it as a Darkness Amulet because of its properties, but some claim that it is a true Elemental Amulet because of its power. History The Aether Amulet was create by Xorai, because he wanted a lot of power and thought it would be cool to make an artificial amulet. However his machine was corrupt and he produced "Darkness Amulets instead. Xorai wasn't ready to just give in, so he perfected one amulet very greatly. This amulet turned out to be extremely powerful. It could manipulate empty space, remove emotions, and even turn the wearer into a dragon. Xorai was very proud and was going to use it to destroy anyone who got in his way and take over the world. Shadow the Penguin was spying on Xorai for Darktan Anator and this information was passed to Darktan II when he was created. Darktan II crashed into Xorai's base to steal the Aether Amulet, and was successful, although Xorai managed to put up a good fight. Darktan first used the Amulet's powers on Ryan, when they dueled. Darktan easily used the powers to beat shadow, showing that a beginner could master then quite easily. Properties The Aether Amulet is said to manipulate the element of Aether. However nobody knows exactally what Aether is. The Amulet is known to (temporarily) blind people and take away their free will. It can also mildly manipulate the other seven original elements. Like any other "Darkness" amulet anyone who holds an Elemental Amulet is immune to the power of the Aether Amulet. Powers * Blackout Darktan II will cause a extremely dark eclipse resulting anyone within 10 Miles (including those on his side) to see nothing. Darktan II can still see, as can the keepers. Night vision goggles, torches, and other tech are useless. The only creatures other then Darktan II or the keepers are night predators or those who look for food at night (like the "hamster", rumored by human scientists as a "rodent") would be able to see. * Drain of Light Darktan II will drain all feelings inside someone and coverts it into food which he can use. The someone will become automatically lose their will and emotions, and will become a zombie slave of him, until they manage to find themselves again. Darktan can only use this three times a day. * Nightmare of Doom Darktan II, using mind-control, will send his enemy to sleep. They'll have a horrible nightmare unless they have taken Doom Weed or were infected with the X Virus, in which case they just sleep. Though (somehow) Xorai does have nightmares from this power (we dont know how). *'Hardcore' Darktan will turn into the ghastly shape-shifting dragon Hardcore, who is very destructive. *'Split' Darktan will be able to split himself into seven different Darktans. Each Darktan will have the power of an elemental amulet (there will be a "fire" Darktan, "Ice" Darktan "Darkness" Darktan, etc). This takes up a lot of energy and Darktan is weakened for a few days after every round, although every time he does it, he heals faster. He also gets severe headaches and mood swings after "joining" back. This is the only time where the amulet is powerful than any of the original seven. Trivia *Xorai made and was the longest keeper of it and he never even knew how to use its power, and Darktan II mastered it in a few days. *It used to be a myth. Category:Items Category:Jewels Category:Weapons